I Promise
by ruiiko
Summary: Luka is being hit on by some guy at a bar. Everything started out just fine, until he started getting too pushy. Miku didn't like seeing someone trying to hurt her precious Luka, so she swears to always pretend to be Luka's lesbian lover, whenever some sketchy guy hits on her at a bar!


**Ayy back to some negitoro, now that I have a new idea. :) Might be a little cliche, idk but I like this idea, so enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Luka let out a sigh, is she stired a tooth pick along her pink martini, though her real focus was anywhere besides the bar she currently occupied. Her eyes were captured on her tealette friend, who was happilly dancing on the dance floor. And she smiled slightly... Luka was never a dancer. But oh, Miku was. Deffinately. She danced with her friends, she danced with strangers-anybody she could get her hands on, she could get to dance. And she did it in the most non-threatning way. You'd think that she'd feel self-consious, or even embaressed by making a fool of herself by grabbing a stranger to claim as her dance partner-but then she'd entertwine her fingers with theirs, and spin them back and forth, pull them close to her and then push them away. It was all in good fun.<p>

Luka couldn't help but giggle.

Miku was twirling their friend Haku around. Their arms raised, and Haku was being twirled through her arm, being hugged closely. And she looked so confused! That just made it all the more funnier.

In a way, Luka supposed she felt sort of... envious? Of Miku. She wanted to be able to get down on the dance floor without feeling weird about it, but she was far from young.

Okay, that was a lie. 20 wasn't that old, but in comparrison to the 18 year old who had been preforming for all her life, she couldn't dance to save her life. If Miku were to dip her down to the floor in a dance, per say, she'd probably break her back! Perhaps Luka was just over-reacting, but she just didn't feel comfortable dancing. She was content with just watching her tealette friend.

Granted, of course, Miku _had _tried to get Luka to dance-she'd pull on her arm, trying to drag her onto the dance floor, but Luka was older and stronger. In the end, she had won, and Miku had left her be. Then again, it was Luka who had even convinced Miku to come out to the bar. Finally being the legal age of 18, Miku could go out for a drink. Not that she did-infact, Luka was the one who was trying to drag the tealette out here, but once Miku had stepped foot into said bar, discovering that dancing was always an offer, the thought of drinking alchoholic beverages quickly dispersed from her mind, as she was racing off to get her dance on.

Luka chuckled again.

Miku was always so bubbly.

The pinkette paused, to take a sip of her drink, as she crossed one leg over the other.

She wasn't nearly as bubbly, or out going as Miku. But she was fine with that. She had Miku to be bubbly for her, and that's why their friendship worked out so well.

"Hey there," Luka almost jumped, hearing a raspy voice next to her. She turned on her stool, to face a man who couldn't be too much older than she was, smiling at her. Long purple hair, tied into a pony tail, gentle purple eyes, equipped in work uniform still, he looked like a gentle man. Luka returned the smile with a small grin of her own.

"Hello." She greeted, feeling slightly relieved to have someone her age to talk to.

"What brings a beautiful girl like you to a place like this?" He flashed a toothy grin, and Luka couldn't help but blush slightly. Charmer, appaerently. She let a laugh bubble out of her mouth.

"Charmer, are we?" She had to question.

He shrugged. "I just know the right things to say to the ladies." He said in a joking tune with a wink.

Luka scoffed slightly, putting a hand over her lips. "Full of yourself, too, I see." Though her words were joking and full of laughter. She held no malice. In all actuality, he seemed like a nice enough man.

He laughed, before leaning a little forward to Luka, holding out a hand. "My name's Gakupo."

Luka accepted his hand, smiling at the wormth of his palms. "Luka."

"Luka, huh?" He grinned slightly. "What a beautiful name." And he did the unthinkable, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against her hand. Luka gasped, her cheeks turning bright red. She sharply pulled away, placing one hand over the other. He was howling with laughter by now, and Luka couldn't help but further blush. "Bashfull, too!" He held in his gut, seeming to calm down as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"And you are-" "Funny? Witty? Handsome?" Gakupo cut in, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Luka was smiling, and she was laughing, and above all, she was still blushing. "-Full of yourself." She had to admit, he was funny. And charming. She didn't want to admit it, either, but he was slightly handsome. For the moment being, she completely forgot that she had broughten her young teallette friend along with her, or that she was glaring at the newly acquintated pair with envy.

Gakupo leaned his elbows against the bar, and leaned his head back. He let out a long sigh, before rolling his head sideways to look at Luka. "I'm here with some friends..." His voice trailed off, as his gaze scanned the crowd, his eyes falling on a blue haired man. He grinned slightly, leaning into Luka and pointing at his friend. "You see the guy with blue hair?" Luka noticed him, spot on. He was talking to some girl with brown hair, and by the looks of it, he was pretty nervous. After a moment, the woman punched him in the gut, before spinning on her heel and walking away. Gakupo and Luka started to laugh. "Yeah... he doesn't have alot of luck with romance." Gakupo chuckled.

Luka nodded. "I'm out with some friends too." Her eyes fell upon Miku and Haku. Haku was now dancing around Miku, trying to get her to dance, but the tealette stood still, her eyes on Luka and Gakupo. Luka smiled, pointing them out. And then she waved to Miku. Miku smiled back, managing a small wave to the pinkette, but her gaze was then caught by Gakupo.

And one glance was all Miku needed, before she decided she didn't like him.

And Gakupo knew just from her stare, he didn't like her either.

He turned back to Luka, a cocky grin growing on his lips. "Soo, Luka, how about we get out of here?" He asked, standing up, grabbing her hand.

Her smile immediatly faultered. "P-pardon?"

"Come on!" He said, pulling her up rather forcefully. She let out a yelp, "Gakupo, no," He growled slightly under his breathe, and without a word, started pulling her towards the front door.

"Stop!" Luka begged, pushing against him. He was sent backwards, gasping slightly, his mouth left hanging open from shock. And then his eyebrows caved in, and a scowl formed on his lips, before he started to charge towards Luka, but he was qukcly cut off by a flash of teal.

Miku.

The two adults gasped, as she stood inbetween them, her arms open wide to block Gakupo. She had a fierce look on her face, as she spoke up, "Where exactly do you think you're going with my _girlfriend?" _She asked, adding on extra emphasis on that last word, earning a gasp from both sides.

"_Girlfriend?" _Both Gakupo and Luka spluttered out.

Miku smiled to Gakupo with a nod. "That's right," She said, before turning her back on him, looping her arms around Luka's neck, drawing her in close. She quickly closes the bridge between them, capturing Luka's lips in her own. Luka didn't know what to say! She just stood there, stiff as Miku moved her lips gently against her own. Her gaze fell on the confused man, who's jaw was dropped, then back to the tealette who was tottally getting into it, and on instinct, closed her eyes, gently wrapping her arms around Miku's waist.

But that warmth was quickly ripped away from her, leaving Luka confused and dazed, blush adorning her pale skin. Miku's cheeks were equally as red, as she stepped back to smile happilly at Gakupo.

He swallowed, before taking a step forward towards the girls. "I-I... I apologise-" "No need, mister!" Miku giggled, latching onto Luka's arm. She snapped out of it, smiling down at Miku.

Gakupo put a hand on Luka's shoulder. "You... you... You treat her well! I-I apologise again... have a nice day!" He spluttered out, before running off. Miku broke into a laugh, noticing that he had gotten a bloody nose in the process.

Once he was gone, Luka looked down at her again, pulling away from her touch. "So... what was _that?!" _She asked in a panic. Not to say that she didn't like it, but... she'd never have geussed that Miku would have the courage to do that!

Miku just smiled. "Don't worry about it, Luka! Look, I saw that he was getting rather forcefull, and nobody messes with _my _Luka, so, whenever some sketchy guy hits on you, I promise to always pretend to be your lesbian lover!" Her smile widened into a toothy grin.

Luka's mouth was left hanging wide open. But she smiled, still blushing. "...Thanks, then..."

* * *

><p>"So... like... are you two, you know... <em>together <em>now...?" A half-drunken Halku asked on the drive home. The three girls sat in the back of the cab, Haku's head resting against Miku's head, as she tried to hold in her drool. She was totally done.

However, Luka and Miku exchanged glances, their cheeks immediatly brightening. They hadn't spoken the rest of the night, as Luka insisted on going back to finish her martini, and Miku had continued to dance, both keeping their distance after the kiss. Haku had witnessed everything, as half of the club probably had, too. Now things were just awkward. This was the first time, after an hour that Luka and Miku had actually sat down together. The drive home had been quiet for the most part, until Haku opened her drunken mouth.

"Um, well... I don't know..." Miku mumbled after a moment, averting her gaze from Luka.

Luka hummed out a responce, looking out of the window. She pressed a finger against her lips, and closed her eyes, remembering the kiss. It had been the first kiss she had felt in a long time that had actually lit up a spark. The way Miku's lips melted against her, so soft and warm. The soft, but firm grip she felt around her neck as he tiny body pressed against her-everything about the whole experience-despite this only happening because of some guy-she had loved every second of it.

And in short, she wanted more of it.

She didn't want Miku to just be her 'pretend' lover, just for when somebody was hitting on her-she wanted her to be her lover for _real._

Luka leaned down to Miku, whispering into her ear. "...Do you want to?" She asked.

Miku looked up to her with wide eyes. Her lips quivered for a moment, she seemed to have a hard time getting her words out. "I-I-... Luka, am I hearing you correctly?" She wondered, and Luka nodded.

"Well... yeah... you know, you're not a bad kisser. I... think I'd like to kiss you again, and I don't nearly go out to bars enough for you to pretend to be my lover... I'd rather have it for real." Luka tried to explain, putting on a bashfull smile. She was never very good with romance either... she couldn't help but giggle, remembering Gakupo's friend get punched in the gut by that woman. She couldn't help but wonder what he was up to now.

Miku smiled back. "I'd like that, too." She whispered, and slowly, the girls leaned into eachother to exchange a soft, butterfly kiss on the lips.

"Woohoo, a happy ending!" Haku wailed in a slurred voice, pumping her hands into the air in excitement.

Luka and Miku pulled away, looking into eachother's eyes, leaning their foreheads against eachother. "This'll be much better..." Luka whispered.

It would deffinately be better to have Miku as her girlfriend for real, rather than pretending, whenever they went out to bars.

Now Luka could kiss Miku whenever she wanted to.


End file.
